


Cuz I Love You

by beefy_noods



Series: Romantic Comedy AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: Gladio’s face was hot, “In the to-do-list, there was no mention of dirty talking during the reception.”“The one who makes the rules can break the rules.”//After fulfilling their third and final Deal, Gladio and Ignis celebrate their third year anniversary with a summer wedding.Can be read standalone.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Romantic Comedy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Cuz I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> "I thought that I didn't care, I thought I was love impaired." 
> 
> The first time I wrote them having sex, I just listened to Cuz I Love You by Lizzo over and over and over again. I'd like to think it's their first dance!
> 
> Wedding Playlist: https://spoti.fi/3cYgTW5
> 
> CW: Eating/Weight Discussions
> 
> To skip them: They start at the '***' break and ends after the second '***' break! All other transitions are represented with a '-'.

“I have never seen him smile like this.” Clemens wasn’t speaking to Gladio directly, it was spoken more in awe than anything else. 

They stood close to the dance floor, waiting to have their turn in the carefully planned (to the second) wedding reception. It was kind of nerve wracking to be standing with Ignis’ uncle alone. Every interaction prior to the week before the wedding was limited to video calls. And Gladio knew he had nothing to worry about. Ignis loved him. But that was all the more reason to make a good impression on his parental figure at every turn. 

“Your sister is lovely.” Out on the dance floor, Iris happily performed in a sparkling blue dress with a beautiful diamond necklace that Ignis bought her as a gift for helping them plan the wedding. Gladio was sure it cost more than their rings. “And a good dancer at that.”

“It’s gonna be a hard act to follow, that’s for sure.” Gladio responded. Her and Ignis’ song was a bright and fun Jazz number. Their movements were fast and big and Iris was hamming it up. The way her dress glimmered in the lowlights of the outdoor venue was eye catching, but Ignis was still commanding attention in a perfectly tailored white suit. One that not even Gladio knew he was going to wear.

“Nonsense.” Clemens said with a smile, “If I don’t beat Ignis at his own game, I’ll never live it down.” He stared at Gladio with a sparkle in his eyes, “We’ll be the talk of the night.”

“You gave him that competitive streak, huh?” Gladio nudged him with his shoulder, “Do you two ever know how to just calm down and have some fun?”

“Me? Not so much.” Clemens made eye contact, “But you have certainly made Ignis a lot more relaxed. To be honest, he’s changed so much, I can hardly believe it.”

“Huh. You got that much during our calls?”

“Yes and no.” Ignis twirled Iris and dipped her low, the crowd cheered but Gladio was listening intently. “I’ve been here for a week and have seen it in the way he carries himself. Everything used to be so stiff, calculative, serious. But he _laughs_ for God’s sake. He lets loose. It’s all in the simple things. You buy him _novelty_ mugs and he _loves it_. This is the same man who carefully selects his kitchenware to match and compliment the granite which he chose to make your house cohesive in design.”

Gladio blinked in surprise and embarrassment, “...you weren’t supposed to see those. Ignis is gonna kill me.” 

“Nothing gets past me, Gladiolus.”

“Damn. You _did_ raise him. Even using my full name when you’re scolding me, good grief.”

Clemens’ expression was surprisingly warm as he laid a hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “I might have raised him, but I never really knew how to make him feel loved. I tried. I really did. But he was living with so much guilt. He believed so intensely that he was a burden and nothing more. All he’s been doing is putting up walls his whole life so he couldn’t get hurt.” He sighed, watching as Ignis and Iris did their final pose, both panting hard as the crowd went wild. “You have shown him he deserves love, and as his guardian, I couldn’t be more thankful.” 

“Clemens…” Gladio was choked up but before he could even say anything the crowd was reacting strongly to the finale of the dance. Iris and Ignis hugged each other very tightly, with Iris visibly panicking as she tried not to sob. Ignis pulled away with his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes as they both broke down into tears. Gladio was frozen in place seeing his sister so openly love and accept Ignis into her life, and Ignis… to do the same. 

“Gladio. The proof is right there.” Clemens pat him on the shoulder, “You’re a good kid. And I know your father would be proud.”

He felt tears well at the corner of his eyes ready to join Ignis and Iris in their sob fest. But Clemens elbowed him. 

“Save the waterworks for our big finish. We gotta top that mushy show they just gave us.” He was smirking, “You with me?”

Gladio shook his head, “If I wasn’t, you’d disown me, huh?”

“Of course. Now get out there.” 

*******

Allocated in their very strict agenda was ten minutes to eat together. 

“God I am starving.” Gladio said with a mouthful full of chicken.

“You didn’t eat today, I’m assuming.” Ignis was trying to maintain his manners but was eating faster than Gladio had ever seen in their three years together.

“Neither did you.”

“Mhm. You got that right.” Someone walked up to talk to them and Iris shooed them away with pleasantries. She was essentially their bodyguard for the next ten minutes, standing ten feet in front of them, arms crossed but delivering a glimmering smile.

“That’s why those shots hit you so hard earlier.” Gladio said with a snort. “And why you've been so affectionate. It usually takes five shots of tequila and a whole afternoon of me pampering your bitchy ass to get you this kind.”

“Oh, two can play at that game.” Ignis turned to him, pointing his fork at his chest, “You get so nervous when you don’t eat. I’ve had to overcompensate all night for how anxious you are.”

“Well, I’m eating now.” Gladio huffed, tapping his chicken breast with a sad expression. 

“Is it not good?” Ignis looked down at Gladio’s plate, which was vastly different from his, a hearty seafood platter with vegetables, risotto and fresh baked bread. Ignis was hardly eating any of it, but it still had a variety from Gladio’s chicken breast and steamed vegetables.

“I used to be fine with keeping track of my protein intake and the constant cycle of cutting and bulking up, but honestly, I miss eating. And I especially want to eat your food.” He leaned back in his chair, “I _love_ to eat. And it is a crime that I married an incredible chef and I hardly eat his cooking.”

Ignis loosely shrugged, “And why don’t you?”

“I’d get big. Fast. I know myself, the second I step off the wagon, I will be all in. Eating twinkies and Oreos and -“

“Neither of those are my cooking.”

“But they’d be my dessert.” He whined, deflating in his chair.

“No. I’d make you better desserts.” Ignis squeezed Gladio’s leg, “Maybe more than you’d want.” Ignis’ smile was devilish to say the least.

“You… want me to eat more?”

Ignis sighed, “There’s two parts to this answer, Gladio. Do you want the wholesome one or the totally predictably horny one first?”

It was hard for Gladio to admit he even wanted to stop with the rigorous routine so… he needed more emotional support. “Wholesome.”

“I miss cooking for someone. I have spent so much time finessing my craft just so I can spoil my partner.” Ignis turned to face Gladio with a sultry look, “ _And_ the thought of you bulking up, getting even bigger and a tad bit softer… is a pretty big fantasy of mine.”

He dragged a hand down his face, “And you never told me this, Iggy.”

“Our bodies are a very personal thing, I’d never want to force you to change something like that.” Ignis shrugged in response, turning to his food. “But boy, did I think about how adding sixty to seventy pounds on you while you’re still lifting heavy at the gym… oh… my god your arms would get so big.”

Gladio’s face was hot, “In the to-do-list, there was no mention of dirty talking during the reception.” 

“The one who makes the rules can break the rules.” 

“Not tonight.” Gladio said with confidence, refraining from looking at Ignis for fear he’d jump him right then and there. “I’ll be taking you. And you’ll have to lay there and accept that you are nothing but a begging whore for my dick.”

“The itenary clearly states that I will be the one destroying your ass tonight.” Ignis slid his hand over the crotch of Gladio’s slacks.

“Did you read the fine print?” Gladio grinned wolfishly, leaning down to whisper in Ignis’ ear, “If I was ‘good’ I might get my way.” He grabbed onto Ignis’ ass with a firm squeeze, “And I’ve been more than good. Haven’t I?”

“Don’t get too cocky.” Ignis steeled himself, “I know how to get what I want.”

“Oh Ignis.” Gladio pulled back, ready to finish his dinner before anyone noticed the heat of their exchange, “You will get what you want. I promise.”

*******

It was already four hours into the reception and Ignis was beyond exhausted, most of the crowd had left but their good friends had hung around. Iris and Ignis found a small bench behind the open bar to hide while Gladio hammed it up with Duke. The poor dog was dying to play with him after hours of being a photo prop. 

Iris looked up to the starry, clear sky with a smile on her face. “You are so lucky it didn’t rain.”

Ignis was just happy to be off his feet and away from the noise, “It wouldn’t have been the end of the world if it did. There is an indoor hall for that reason.”

“But you’re both so outdoorsy! This kind of wedding suits you.”   
  
“I can’t argue with that.” 

A moment of comfortable silence passed as they both collected themselves. 

Iris was the first to speak up, “Why July 14th?” 

“Oh.” Ignis chuckled, “It was the day we met.” 

“Hm. That sounds right. I think Gladio called me the next day freaking out about staying at some rich guy’s apartment.” 

“It was a condo, thank you.” Ignis corrected with a fake smarmy tone. 

“Condo. Whatever.” She kicked her legs under the bench, “He totally thought you were going to ditch him. Said you were way out of his league. Too smart. Too rich.” Iris sighed, “I was really nervous when you started dating.”

It gave Ignis pause, this was news to him, “Didn’t we meet the following weekend? Gladio insisted… you seemed fine with me then and even after. Why were you so nervous?”

“It’s because you were so mean to him.” She blurted out, “You criticized his every move and you never let up. It took almost two months before I caught a glimpse of you being even remotely nice to him. _Two months,_ Iggy.” She sighed shakily, “I couldn’t stand it. I didn’t understand what he saw in you. Until…” It was at this point that she leaned forward, averting her eyes from him. “You… you probably don’t even remember this honestly.”

Ignis stayed quiet, feeling somber and remorseful for the cold and mean attitude he maintained early in their relationship… and sometimes even now. 

“I came by to let Duke out on a Thursday,” Iris continued, “ I was raiding my brother’s fridge for some food, your food, in fact. And I noticed a note underneath a magnet. It was absolutely not his handwriting. It was somehow worse.”

Ignis laughed, “I’ve been told I should have been a doctor.”

“For real.” Iris nodded, the mood lifting slightly, “Either way it was a note from you. And it was _so_ cute. I just wish I could remember what it said.”

  
  
“I’m sure it was embarrassing.” Ignis grumbled, cheeks flushed a little that Gladio even saved one of the notes he snuck in his lunches during the week.

“Let’s check!” She chirped, digging in her clutch for a folded piece of paper that she shook open, revealing a grainy photo of that note in question, one of Gladio’s stupid novelty magnets unmistakenly holding it up. 

“Why do you have that?!” He reached for it, trying to stop her, but Iris stood and spun away, laughing maniacally. 

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat like a solemn politician, a few more times than what was probably necessary, before mocking Ignis' voice with a haughty tilt of her head., “Gladio. Forgive me, I’m not much of a poet, but like most things now, I’ll try for you.”

Ignis fully curled into himself, knowing full well that he was not going to stop her. “Lord have mercy on me.”

She continued with no remorse:

  
  


> “I have waited so long. 
> 
> And I'll wait forever more. 
> 
> To hear that stutter in my voice, 
> 
> to feel my heart soar.
> 
> The heavy weight on my chest,
> 
> Or the curl of my toes,
> 
> I want to confess,
> 
> I want you to know.
> 
> I Never settled for less,
> 
> So the symphonies play,
> 
> My thoughts are a mess,
> 
> I don’t know what to say
> 
> I wish there were words,
> 
> But how could there be?
> 
> You’re nothing but perfect,
> 
> Perfect for me.”

When that last awful word was spoken he nearly exhaled a sigh of relief until Iris cleared her throat once more, “God. I’m shit at this. I promise I’m better at blowjobs. Yours, Ignis.”

With a shout he lunged for the note, and Iris had the better sense not to fight anymore, instead she laughed and passed it off with no argument. 

“I can’t believe you took a picture of that!” There was too much running through his head to even come up with a better comeback. Simply hearing the poem out loud was a reminder of that desperate time where he failed to articulate anything he felt while fighting tooth and nail to keep Gladio. And to actually have sex with him, god damn it.

“I know… huge invasion of your privacy, but at the time, I really didn’t know how you felt.” She watched as Ignis read the words himself, “So I decided I'd pay more attention after that. And I finally saw it. It wasn't obvious, but you stare so much at him when you think he isn't looking, _anyone_ would notice. Or Gladio would say something cutesy and stupid and you'd reach for him with this super dumb lovestruck look on your face." Iris shook her head and smiled fondly. "Hell. Even the fact that Gladio told you he loves poetry? That says a lot to me." She broke out into a wide grin. "And you wrote him the _shittiest_ poem too."

“Iris, I can’t stress enough how sorry I am for-“

“Let me finish.” She took a deep breath, before she sat back down next to him, holding his hands in hers, “The way you love him may be different to what I expected, but it’s what he needs. He’d lost so much confidence in himself the second we lost our Dad. But he’s fought back. He challenges you. He even challenges _me_ more. And not at the cost of him returning to that terrible frat boy who didn’t care about anyone else but himself.”

“I’ve heard he was insufferable.” Ignis added with a squeeze of her hands.

“Yep. And so were you.” Iris nudged him with her shoulder, “But I see how hard the two of you work to become better people and partners. It’s paying off.”

Ignis laid his head on hers, “I still have work to do.”

“We all do.” Iris pulled back to look him in his eyes,a warm sparkle in hers, “But you need to be kinder to yourself too sometimes, Iggy. You’re an amazing man, and I couldn’t be happier for my brother.” 

The two of them shared a quiet embrace.

Until the music changed abruptly into an obvious bait to bring Ignis onto the dancefloor. That wasn’t all. Loud shouts that sounded specifically like a whiny, drunk Gladio managed to be loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“Looks like you’re needed.” Iris pulled away with a slight reluctance. “Sad. I like hugging you. You never let me.”

“We can change that.” 

“I’m counting on it!” She stood with a flourish. “You coming with?”

“I’ll be right behind you.” Ignis smiled watching as Iris ran off, yelling at Gladio over the music for being so needy. 

Ignis didn’t move from the bench. He sat, reading his poetry over once more. The initial embarrassment was gone. All he wanted to do was to thank Gladio for the ways that Ignis had changed. The warmth that replaced his usual calculative demeanor was addicting and almost surreal at times.

_“...but like most things now, I’ll try for you.”_

With a careful touch, he folded the poem over and stood, circling around the open bar and looking out at the dance floor. Gladio instantly saw him, waving with both arms and shouting something that Britney drowned out.

Ignis rolled his eyes in response and Gladio winked, beckoning him with a come hither look and an obvious roll of his hips. 

Someone whistled at that and Ignis promptly turned to the bartender and asked for two shots of tequila.

He’d need them.

—

“You’re tense.” Gladio had been kissing on the slope of his neck and slowly peeling back the layers of Ignis’ clothes, while Ignis stared blankly at the ceiling of their bedroom. “And… not really here.” With a sad sigh, Gladio sat up, “You too drunk for this, baby? We can wait until the morning.”

  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Gladio was tossing his own suit aside and tugging his belt off with a defeated slouch. “Tell me you’re going to at least hang that up.” Ignis managed before resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder while Gladio loosened his tie.

  
  
“There ya are.” Gladio fondly ruffled Ignis’ overly stiff hair, laughing at the texture of the copious amounts of hairspray, “I’ll do one better.” Gladio stood and gently laid his jacket on the bed before kneeling before Ignis and undressing him instead, “I’ll hang up both of our suits.”

  
  
“Wait.” As Gladio was undoing Ignis’ belt, Ignis gripped his forearm. “This was supposed to be way sexier.”

  
  
“Let it go, babe.” Gladio laughed, “I’m getting you into your pajamas whether you want it or not.”

“Gladio, I mean it.” Ignis warned before Gladio ripped his pants down with a proud cackle.

“You can’t stop-” Then Gladio saw the white lacy panties and a flash of arousal crossed over his features. “Okay. I get it now.”

“Glad that’s cleared up.” Ignis felt overly exposed, flushed and embarrassed on the bed with nothing but a pair of stupid white sheer panties. “This… was supposed to go differently. You seem fine with it though.” Ignis snorted, gesturing to Gladio’s very obvious erection, tenting his boxers.

  
  
“Iggy. I promise, I’m taking this seriously.” Gladio whined, scrambling to hold Ignis with all that he had. “You know I can’t stop this thing when you’re around. My brain is screaming, ‘Take care of Ignis emotionally!’ while my dick is just like ‘Holy fuck legs legs legs legs.’”

  
  
“Just my legs?” Ignis rolled his eyes, “Everything about me is hot.”

“True. But I would love to push my dick between your thighs, rub it against that flimsy sheer fabric and watch you beg for me to rip them off of you.” Gladio laid the two of them on the bed completely, holding Ignis firmly from behind, allowing him the opportunity to look away. “But contrary to what you might think, I do use my brain sometimes.”

  
  
It was a perfect time for a pissy quip, but Ignis stayed quiet while Gladio held him in the tightest bear hug he could manage.

“I love you.” Gladio whispered against his ear, giving him a squeeze again before kissing the side of his head. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here to listen.”

  
  
Ignis squeezed his eyes shut. “Promise you won’t judge me, Gladio?” 

“What? Me? Judge you?” Gladio sounded mock offended, “You’re the judgemental one.” That actually made Ignis laugh, which earned him another chaste kiss to the side of his head, “I’ve never judged you before, Ignis, and I won’t now.”

Ignis held one of Gladio’s hands, squeezing it and taking comfort in the fact that Gladio couldn’t look him in the eye, “We’ve been talking up this whole… who was gonna top on our wedding night. And to be honest with you…” Ignis inhaled, “I want you to take me. Really… I’d rather if you took me all the time.” 

“Just for clarification.” Gladio answered with a level and calm tone, “All the time as in… You would rather default to being the bottom when we have sex?” 

“... That is exactly what I’m saying.” Ignis was kicking himself for finally admitting it. It was weird after spending his whole life in a more dominant role, but Gladio… took that responsibility away from him and that need to perform. Ignis wanted to give it away, and he trusted Gladio to take it.  
  


“Okay.” Gladio hummed happily, squeezing Ignis’ hand back. 

“...That’s it?” Ignis turned around with disbelief, “Okay?”

“I mean. Yeah.” Gladio seemed rather matter of fact about it all, almost giddy when they finally made eye contact. “You make the rules, remember?”

“But you seem to like taking dick just as much as me. Wouldn’t I be taking that away from you?” Ignis was fully facing Gladio now, almost hastily talking, his voice laced with guilt.

“I enjoy it. But even if I wanted it every now and then, I’m sure you’d say yes if I asked. You know? We’re pretty good at the whole ‘compromise’ thing.” Gladio kissed his forehead, “You do enough bossing around when my dick is ten inches deep in you to satisfy that urge to bottom, trust me.”

“You’re being way too generous. You’re barely eight inches.”

“Ouch. This how you’re going to treat me after I so graciously offered to be your sex slave for all eternity?”

“I… I just don’t get it.”

“So you’re lashing out at me because you don’t think that I legitimately want to take care of you. You want to push me away.” Now Gladio looked frustrated, “Tell me I’m not wrong.”

Ignis’ mouth opened and shut.

  
  
“Now, don’t get mad about this, Iggy.” Gladio made sure to sound serious and determined, “I had a feeling about this for a while now. You seem tense whenever you top, despite my constant reassurances. It never seems like something that relaxes you. But when you’re lying underneath me after so much pampering and doting, you get this cute cat-like grin and almost melt.” Gladio groaned, exasperated when his dick twitched at the thought, “Sorry. Again. He’s stupid.” 

“You know.” Ignis tilted his head and pressed his lips chastly against Gladio’s, “I can’t get mad at you when you manage to help me through this kind of conversation… something that should be easy, but isn’t… for whatever dumb fucking reason. I’m sorry, I’m horrible.”

“Shh.” Gladio kissed him again, “Babe. You hate asking for what you want. It doesn’t matter if it’s sex or even the fucking tv shows we watch together. Sure, I get frustrated that you won’t tell me what you need sometimes, but that’s because I want to give it to you. God Ignis, I want to give you everything you need and then some. I married you for a fucking reason.”

“Not just because of my legs?” Ignis wrapped one around Gladio, tugging their hips flush against each other.

“Ignis.” Gladio was done, he pushed Ignis flat against the bed and loomed over him, “Stop deflecting and listen to me. Right now.” The atmosphere had shifted and suddenly Ignis found himself without the upper hand for once. “I will not use your vulnerabilities against you. You are safe with me. Okay?”

“I know, Gladio, I just…” 

“I’m stopping this. You deserve it. You deserve to relax and let loose. You deserve this eleven inch dick, and I’ll give it to you, _if…_ ”

Ignis didn’t even correct Gladio this time, he merely snorted and finally reached upwards, smoothing his hands down the slopes of Gladio’s shoulders, touching him everywhere he could. “I thought there was no catch.” 

“There is this time, Ignis.” Gladio grabbed Ignis’ wrists and pinned them over his head, “You have to ask for it, like a good slut.” 

“I already told you.” There was a certain level of pride that Ignis had, and he refused to bend to Gladio’s will. It was hard enough admitting any of this in the first place, and Gladio was testing him by asking for more. “Are you really that stupid, _dog_?” 

“You’re so irritating,” said Gladio. The grip on Ignis’ wrists became tighter, hard enough to bruise. Ignis hissed, shifting under Gladio helplessly until Gladio sat fully on his chest, using all two hundred and seventy pounds of him to make a point. “It’s so easy to say, ‘Gladio, I want your twelve inch dick inside of me. I want you to cum in my ass and finger me until I finish, completely full of everything you have.’”

  
  
“I already said that.” Ignis managed, his voice strained. Gladio grabbed his chin with his right hand, turning Ignis’ head upwards to meet his furious stare.

  
  
“I’ve changed my mind.” Gladio forced his jaw open, grunting as he lifted his weight from Ignis’ chest. “I want you to shut the fuck up.”

  
  
In the brief moment that Gladio let go of his face, Ignis was ready with a scathing remark, until he was face to face with Gladio’s uncut dick. This close, Ignis couldn’t help but swallow, equal parts nervous and excited at the prospect of what was about to come. “Aren’t you going to take off your boxers?” Ignis tried to ignore how breathy and needy his voice sounded.

  
  
“Not what your mouth is for, Ignis.” Gladio smacked his face with his cock and squeezed on his wrists as a warning before shifting his position to press the head of his cock against Ignis’ plush lips. 

Ignis clenched his jaw shut, looking at Gladio with the last of his fight. Anxiety washed over him. If he laid back and did nothing, what was he really giving Gladio? But there was a voice inside of him, begging, pleading. _Use me._ “Fine. Do your worst.” 

“Next time, bitch…” Gladio took the opening, pressing forward and into Ignis’ mouth, watching as his jaw went slack at first to accommodate for the impressive girth of Gladio’s cock. “... Don’t pretend that you aren’t a slut for this massive dick.” 

_You didn’t say thirteen inches._ Ignis thought with an arched eyebrow. Apparently he said enough with that disappointed huff before Gladio slammed forward, bottoming out and almost causing Ignis to gag from the shock of it all. 

Gladio’s grip on his wrists stayed firm while he found a pace that was just slow enough to allow Ignis to adjust. The goal was to make this last, and Gladio knew the balance by now. He knew the telltale signs: the way Ignis would settle into a deliberate pattern of breathing through his nose, his worried wrinkle on his forehead would ease away, and his eyes would glaze over, losing that furious concentration.

Ignis got there faster than usual, the usual anxiety of performing for Gladio and the subsequent roundabout thoughts of being disappointing to his husband had been tackled by Gladio’s firm insistence that he wanted Ignis. That he wanted to give Ignis everything, so Ignis would give it back.  
  


Ignis’ eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned happily around Gladio’s cock, finally engaging by hollowing out his cheeks and occasionally swallowing when Gladio would stop his thrusts completely, basking in the warmth and tightness of Ignis’ throat. “Look how easy it is for you.” Gladio smacked his cheek with his hand, “You’re meant to do this, you know that.”

It was cruel that Ignis couldn’t agree now when he was _ready_ to admit it, so instead he was responding in any way he could, arching into Gladio’s hold and secretly missing the heavy slap of Gladio’s balls on his face. Those damn tight boxers could fuck off. 

At one point he instinctively thrust his hips upwards, uselessly trying to feel any kind of relief on his hard cock stretching the flimsy fabric of the panties he wore. Gladio barked out a laugh, pressing his hips flush against Ignis’ face and grinding into him with a circular motion. “I thought you had more self control than that, babe.”

  
  
Ignis wanted to beg and whine for Gladio to touch him, to do anything. He did his best attempts, throat full of dick, and only received more condescending laughter.

  
  
“Next time, slut.” Gladio warned, nearly pulling out before snapping his hips forward with more power than before, “Make those words count.”

  
  
Ignis lost that calculated control and began to breath hastily through his nose, too aroused and used up to care. Gladio squeezed his wrists harder and rested more of his weight into him. All Ignis could do was squirm and choke helplessly. Tears cascaded down his face from the strain of deep throating Gladio’s entire length over and over.

Just when he thought he was approaching his limit, Gladio’s thrusts became more erratic and very distinct. Now Ignis was doing his best to plead underneath him for an entirely different reason. “Oh.” Gladio managed through gritted teeth, “Now you’ve figured it out. Took you long enough. Thought you were smarter than that, Iggy.”

  
  
Now Ignis was fucking livid. Gladio was about to blow his load before Ignis got anything, and he protested as best as he could, but it was too late. He knew Gladio’s patterns, and it was over. Ignis fucked up by not begging sooner. Gladio was punishing him. Ignis was supposed to be the one to do that. Not him.

And somehow, Ignis wanted Gladio even more, even when he pulled out, spilling himself all over Ignis’ face, aiming everywhere but his mouth. Strings of cum dripped down his forehead, covering his skewed glasses and everywhere in between. All Ignis could do was gasp for air, hoping he’d even get a taste of Gladio, but getting a hard smack of his softening cock against his cheek to punish him the second his tongue darted out. “No. You didn’t say you wanted my cum earlier. You didn’t ask nicely.”   
  


Ignis let out a choked sob in response, and that just made Ignis feel more ashamed. But the point was made, so Gladio fully released Ignis, gently laying down on the bed beside him. Instead of demeaning him further, Gladio brought Ignis’ hands down from above his head and kissed the red marks on his wrists before laying them at his side. Gladio didn’t ask for words, or for Ignis to stop squeezing his eyes shut as he caught his breath, instead, Gladio laid on his back next to him and wrapped his arm underneath him, pulling Ignis flush against his side.  
  


Honestly, Ignis wouldn’t mind if things ended there, and he was almost positive they would. Gladio had completely slowed his breath to a meditative pace, dragging Ignis down into the lull, the quiet.

  
  
A kiss to his forehead broke the spell, “Sorry babe.” Gladio propped himself up and leaned over Ignis to grab the bottle of lube on the end table. “You were breathing too hard. I wanted to make sure you were okay before round two.”

  
  
Ignis squinted his eyes before finally abandoning his filthy glasses, “What a change in tone.”

  
  
“Ha. Sorry.” Gladio lovingly ran his hand down Ignis’ torso, snapping the band of his sheer panties when he reached them. “Honestly, it’s hard to stay in that frat boy head space for too long. Lost so much of that perpetual machismo after I graduated.”   
  


“Did you though?” Ignis propped himself up on his elbows, “The state of my face says otherwise.” He gestured to the mess of cum, dripping down his cheeks.

  
  
Gladio kissed Ignis suddenly, pressing him back into the bed with a different passion than before. It wasn’t hasty or forceful, it was filled with desire. “I never used to fight for those.” Another one followed. “Or the pleasure of my partner. Now all I want is to serve you, Ignis. And if serving you includes being a douchey frat boy, I’ll gladly put my snap back on and fuck you underneath the bleachers.”

“Is that a serious offer? I’ve been think we don’t have enough public sex.” 

Gladio laughed loudly and responded by pulling off his boxers and throwing them at Ignis’ face. “Clean yourself up, bitch.” He uncapped the lube and coated his fingers generously as Ignis grumbled something about Gladio avoiding the question. 

“I’m surprised you want me to clean up.” Ignis was irritated that Gladio didn’t at least get him a towel, but realized Gladio’s game when two cool, slick fingers pushed against his asshole. “Oh.”

  
“You’d be complaining if I didn’t let you clean up, and you’d be complaining if I waited any longer to fill your loose ass.” Gladio looked into his eyes with a positively cheeky expression, “Compromises, baby.” He pressed a kiss against Ignis’ shoulder, “Told you we’re good at them.”   
  


Hastily, Ignis rubbed Gladio’s boxer’s against his face. “I’m still waiting.” He tossed them aside before spreading his legs wider and throwing one over Gladio’s hips. 

“You know what I love about you?” Gladio sighed, dreamily as he curled his fingers inside, careful to be gentle when Ignis resisted the initial push. “You’re so damn whiny.” Gladio pressed another kiss to his shoulder, and Ignis focused on the way Gladio’s heavy pecs were affected by gravity when he laid on his side. It wasn’t the best angle to hold them, but Ignis bit his lip and thought about getting a handful. Apparently that was enough to help Gladio bottom out inside of him. “That’s it, Iggy. Relax for me.”

“Whiny is a word for it.” He breathed, arching his back as Gladio unfairly pushed against his prostate, “I’m a man who knows what he wants.”

“Sure.” Gladio picked up the pace, “I’ve fucked enough desperate whores at parties to know one when I see one.” Despite Ignis’ best efforts, he was writhing under Gladio.

“While I love this whole frat boy bit, I didn’t ask for you to slut shame.” Ignis was two steps away from going on one of his ‘educating rants’ before Gladio added a third finger.

“Ignis. I loved those women. Still do.” Gladio barked out a laugh, spreading his fingers wide to make a point, “Why do you think I married you? I love loose bitches.”

  
  
“Aw. I remind you of a desperate college girl? How kind.” Ignis began to roll his hips to meet Gladio’s fingers, closing his eyes as he lost himself in pleasure. 

“Just one difference between you and them.” 

“I have money?”

“No.” Gladio was having a hard time playing this straight, “You don’t have that long blond hair. God. I miss holding that when they were giving me head… oh fuck, mascara and eyeliner running down their face was _also_ a part of the appeal.”

  
  
“You do know I have a few blond lace fronts and fucking eyeliner, Gladio.” 

“All that Britney drag is really coming in clutch, huh?”

“I’d be happy to indulge… if we can circle back to that public sex discussion. Don’t you think you’re getting out of that one.”

What followed was a staring contest of epic proportions, until the two of them both broke, laughing hard enough to stop Gladio from fingering Ignis entirely. When they came down from the high, Gladio was pulling Ignis in a tight hug and the two of them were back where they started, trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck. Gladio.” Ignis managed before looking over to Gladio with a bright smile, “I love you so much.” He tenderly held Gladio’s face, “I never used to laugh like this. I never thought I could.”

“I’m hilarious. That’s why.” Gladio puffed out his chest.

“Don’t push it.” Ignis snorted before closing his eyes with a happy hum. 

“Don’t ignore me.” Gladio warned, laying on top of Ignis with all of his weight once more. 

“Can you even get hard?” Ignis challenged. “Oh.” He blinked, “You are hard.” 

“Yeah.” Gladio sat back on his heels and began to lube up his cock with long languid strokes, “God. I just want to make love to you Ignis.” Ignis swallowed at the sight of Gladio’s foreskin peeling back with every pull. “I wanna see you smile more. I wanna make you so fucking happy.”

“You make me happy, Gladio.” Ignis answered with confidence. “Your ten inch dick is just a bonus.” 

“Ha. You really wanna get fucked, don’t you?” said Gladio, Ignis threw a leg over Gladio’s shoulder in response, smirking with a playful lift of his eyebrow. “Make that _need_ to get fucked,” Gladio added.

“Yes. Damn. I know you love to indulge my edging kink, but this is getting out of hand.” Ignis rolled his hips to punctuate his point. “I want you so damn much. Please, Gladio.”

“Anything for you.” Gladio answered, kissing Ignis’ leg before holding the base of his cock, guiding himself inside of Ignis inch by inch. He was carefully watching the way Ignis’ expression changed from tension to bliss. “Oh my fucking god. Oh _fuck_ , Ignis. You’re everything.”

  
  
“Gladio.” He didn’t know what to say anymore. It was honestly just a relief. A goddamn relief to be held and taken care of. “Thank you.” His words were soft and reverent. “There’s nothing I could say to sum up just how much I love you. How much I need you.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Gladio pressed a finger against his nose, “You’ve got that cat like grin on your face. I know what that means.” He leaned forward, pressing Ignis’ leg closer to his torso, really stretching him to his limits. “And for that, you’ll get it nice and deep, babe.” 

That extra push forward left Ignis speechless for real this time. Despite how much Ignis prided on being flexible, Gladio knew how to catch him off guard. The slight tug of his muscles to Gladio’s relentless and heavy weight was a sensation that Ignis loved accompanying the stretch of his ass around Gladio’s cock. He gasped, clenching around Gladio when his husband nearly pulled out.

  
  
“Oh? Didn’t like that, huh?” Gladio slammed his hips forward again, filling Ignis once more. “I thought you loved those deep thrusts. Don’t you want a reminder of just how empty and loose you are without me inside of you?”

  
  
“Please. _Please.”_ He was fruitlessly trying to grind back into Gladio, but now his hips were nearly off the bed, and Gladio was gripping onto his legs, pulling Ignis’ other ankle over his shoulder. Ignis was powerless once again. “You bastard. You fucking-” 

Gladio’s warning was a shake of his head before taking Ignis with everything he had. It was fast but punctuated with a forceful stop, where Gladio would wait for Ignis to beg and beg for Gladio with that sweet broken voice. “Fuck. Can you hear yourself?” Gladio was also very affected by this, sweat was matting the hair on his chest while he seemed to concentrate hard on not finishing. The edging wasn’t _only_ for Ignis, Gladio needed it or he’d lose it much too soon.

Ignis did his best to repress a moan by pushing his hand over his mouth and Gladio reacted as expected, pulling out completely. “You can’t just let me be embarrassed for two seconds.” Gladio was only making matters worse by rubbing himself off, the head of his dick occasionally bumped against Ignis’ asshole, leaving him nothing but absolute torture. 

“Why the fuck are you allowed to be embarrassed?” Gladio smacked his ass, hard. “We have literally been together for three years now. We’re not even staying at a hotel. We’re at our house for fucks sake, just be loud and worship my dick already.”

“What about worshiping me?” Ignis retorted with a sneer.

“You want me to ruin the surprise?” Instead of rubbing himself off, Gladio took it upon himself to slip between Ignis’ thighs, thrusting in and out at a languid pace. “... Fine. I’ll tell you. You’ll probably behave better if I do.” Finally Gladio began his slow push back inside of Ignis’ ass, “I was gonna use you up nice and fucking good, take you just how I need you to fill you up with my cum… god you’ve been thinking of that, haven’t you? Probably why you didn’t want me to cum in your mouth. You’re just so greedy to be filled up.”

  
  
Ignis inhaled shakily.

  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Gladio stopped in his process about halfway, Ignis’ thighs shook in anticipation, “So. You’ll be all filled up, but damn...do I know how much you hate to go to bed all messy. I’d be a good boy and eat your ass until you’re nice and clean, while I wrap my hand around your dick and watch you cum all over my hands.” Gladio slammed fully inside, making Ignis shout and whimper, “How does that sound, baby?”

“Use me.” Ignis ordered. “Now. Please. Fuck me however you need. Just please fucking fill me with cum already, Gladio, I can’t take it. Please.”

“Was that so fucking hard?” If Ignis wasn’t so far gone, he’d make a comment on how Gladio didn’t sound as in control as he was trying to seem. It was apparent Gladio was keyed up from the entire scenario, losing it with Ignis. As soon as he picked back up with his thrusts, more of a familiar experience played out, where Gladio was quiet and focused. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes in concentration, thrusting into Ignis with a desire to hold out, but no signs of being able to. 

Ignis reached out as best as he could, offering his hand to Gladio, even as he was bent over like this. Facing each other like this made Ignis’ desire to hold his husband very powerful, and he felt relieved when Gladio instantly reached out, squeezing back as it to say, ‘I’d kiss you if I could.’   
  
“Now it’s your time to let go.” Ignis urged between gasps as Gladio hit against his prostate again and again, “You’ve done so well, baby. You can cum.” 

Ignis always knew that Gladio worried he didn’t last long enough, didn’t give Ignis enough, and Ignis simply squeezed his hand once more and smiled as wide as he could. It worked, and Gladio’s control crumbled as he thrusted haphazardly into a finish, smacking into Ignis’ hips with shallow, desperate thrusts. Gladio stuttered to a halt, breathlessly apologizing, knowing that Ignis would yell at him if he sloppily finished inside of him. But Ignis felt Gladio’s cock twitch again and again, and the reassuring warmth of being filled made Ignis happily sigh. “I’m sorry… was that enough, I-”

“Gladio.” Ignis laughed at how easily Gladio fell back into his puppy dog state, and slyly he arched underneath him, “I have only one complaint.” Gladio seemed to deflate a little, "You’re not worshiping me yet. Put that damn mouth to better use than all that inflated machismo and eat me out.”

“Oh, right.” Gladio pulled out a little quickly, and Ignis pushed at his chest with a playful kick. “Sorry. Whoops...I just didn’t-”

“Do what you’re told. And shut up.” Ignis said firmly. “I don’t like having to tell you twice, Gladio. There are consequences for that.”

  
  
That shifted everything, Gladio was suddenly lifting him almost fully off the bed, Ignis’ upper thighs were resting on Gladio’s shoulders as Gladio’s scruffy face buried in between Ignis’ legs. With both of his thick arms wrapped around Ignis’ torso, Gladio easily gripped onto the base of Ignis’ neglected cock while simultaneously wriggling his tongue deep inside of Ignis’ ass, cleaning him out as promised.

It infuriated Ignis that he couldn’t grip onto Gladio’s hair and pull it when he did something right, but Gladio seemed to take every shift of Ignis’ body as hints enough, going faster or slower with his administrations. At this point, Gladio knew what made Ignis tick, the peaks and slopes that led Ignis to a powerful orgasm. It took patience to pick up the pace and then instantly wait for Ignis to *nearly* catch his breath, before Gladio sloppily continued with more enthusiasm than the last cycle. 

Gladio’s hand and mouth worked in tandem, and soon Ignis wasn’t quite aware of anything, except the building of pleasure and tightness in his balls. Normally, he’d warn Gladio, but this time, his eyes simply widened with a punctuated gasp as he finished, strings of cum landing down his torso and some even hitting his cheeks and forehead. 

What followed was even fuzzier to Ignis, and Gladio’s gentle release as he laid him on the bed was barely registering in his post orgasm state. He did feel the bed shift as Gladio left, returning moments later with an actual towel, wiping Ignis’ face before finishing up the rest.   
  


“Gladio.” Ignis’ voice was a little rough around the edges, “I’m so tired.”

“I know, baby.” Gladio tugged the sheets over him, “It’s been a big day.” 

“Lay with me.” Ignis reached up to him, and Gladio only offered a sympathetic smile.

“As soon as I let Duke out. He started whining the second we shut the fuck up.” 

Ignis sat up, “You’re going to leave me? On our wedding night?” It was played up in a smarmy tone, and Gladio was already standing and pulling on sweatpants. 

“Yep. I’m a cruel, terrible person.” Gladio pulled a hoodie over his head and was surprised to see Ignis standing and throwing on a robe. “Ignis. It’ll only be a second.”

“Well, I’m just fucked out enough to tell you that I’ve missed you a lot tonight. We hardly spent time together at our own wedding.” Ignis opened the door to their bedroom and Duke was trying to barell his way inside until he realized the two of them were heading downstairs. 

Gladio laughed as Duke slid around Ignis with fast and skittering feet against their hard floors. “And I spent even less time with Duke, so get in line, mister.” Gladio nudged his shoulder against Ignis as they led Duke to the large glass doors of their backyard. 

“He’s sleeping in our bed tonight, isn’t he?” Ignis sighed, leaning against the railing of their back porch as Gladio threw a tennis ball as far as he could, leaving the two of them alone, once again, if only for a brief moment. 

“He doesn’t *have* to. I’ll be fine if you want it to just be us, but I will miss him. I haven’t been away from him for two weeks… ever.” Duke trotted back over, tail wagging high in the air as he played a brief game of tug of war against Gladio with the tennis ball in his mouth. “You know, buddy. I can’t throw it if you keep it in your mouth. That’s it.” 

“You went everywhere with him, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Gladio sat down on the porch, allowing Duke to lick his face a few times without protesting, “He really was my whole world for a long time. Sure, I had Iris, but our schedules were so different that it felt like I lived alone. It was nice to come home to someone… to not sleep alone.”  
  
“Is that why he’s so needy at night?” 

Gladio laughed, “Yeah. I never said no to him. I couldn’t. I think the very first time he didn’t sleep in our bed was the first time you stayed over.”

Ignis snorted, “Really? You know…” Ignis took the tennis ball this time, throwing it farther than Gladio, “I remember you being really tense when I stayed over that first time. I thought it was because I was so hot… and that you seriously regret waiting to fuck me.”

  
“Well, that was part of it. While we were choosing where to go after we first met, you said: ‘Oh, you have a dog? Let’s go back to my place.’” Gladio was so terrible at imitating Ignis’ voice, _still_. 

“Big mistake. I should have dealt with the dog hair on my designer jacket.”

Gladio barked out a laugh, “Then you’d _really_ try to fuck me and run away.” 

“You’re not wrong. I usually preferred to stay at men’s houses so I could leave in the middle of the night.”

“Not even in the early morning? Damn, you were cold.” Gladio was amused that Duke had chosen to play with Ignis instead, liking his longer throws, apparently.

“Why did you fight so hard for me?” Ignis said suddenly, “I wasn’t exactly the nicest guy to you.”

Gladio was quiet, and Duke must have sensed something. Instantly he walked over to Gladio, sitting down next to him and laying a paw on his thigh. “I… could tell you were sad.” He said finally, rubbing Duke’s fur while he talked, “You and I reacted to our loneliness differently… you, lashing out, and me… hiding. There was a part of me that knew it might fall apart at the seams, but I could tell you and I were tired of taking care of other people. You weren’t taking care of yourself, and neither was I. We were the first damn people who actually fought each other on that, and you can’t even lie to me, Ignis.”

“Ha. We’re both fixers and caregivers, huh? Can’t help but try to change other people before working on ourselves.” 

Gladio nodded, throwing the tennis ball again so he could stand and embrace Ignis with all he had. “Even if you were only waiting out to experience the biggest dick you’ve ever had,” Gladio broke some of the tension himself, making Ignis relax just a little, “I’m glad you did. I’m glad you let me in your life and sometimes, very rarely, let me take care of you. You deserve that. You know that, Ignis?”

It came out so naturally that it surprised Ignis. “You make me believe that I do.” 

“That was better than your answer last time.” Gladio brightly smiled, kissing his forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Still need some work though.” Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s chest.

“We’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Musterings is the reason this fic exists. At one point I told her the elaborate wedding sex I had planned for them in shitty text form, and she insisted it was hot and that it should happen. ARE YOU HAPPY? 
> 
> I started this in February and finished it up yesterday. It's been a long journey to get here, but I'm happy I wrote it. I know this AU is really goofy, but it's also very special to me. I think it's important we all learn to ask for help and open up emotionally. Ignis and Gladio both suck at that in game!!!! I guess this was my way of exploring those character traits in an AU, even if it wasn't my intent at first. 
> 
> I was asked if I would write more of this AU... the answer is I am not saying I won't. I think of them often. (Which is an understatement)
> 
> Thanks to Julie and Rhys for HYPING ME UP! (And as always, my partner who suffers greatly at my expense. I'm sorry I didn't write Cor being their DJ or Aranea being disappointed that there were no other Lesbians there.)
> 
> As always, find me on twitter : beefy_noods


End file.
